


de enseñar el dedo corazón a llevar el corazón en la mano

by Iuciernaga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, POV Outsider, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuciernaga/pseuds/Iuciernaga
Summary: Mientras Peter desbordaba energía como un cachorrito hiperactivo, Michelle era impasible y reservada, como un gato que decide si eres lo suficientemente digno como para sentarse a tu lado y luego gruñe si tratas de tocarlo.oLa evolución de la relación entre Peter y MJ a través de los ojos de los demás.





	de enseñar el dedo corazón a llevar el corazón en la mano

**1\. El Señor Harrington.**

El Señor Harrington estaba demasiado cansado para esto.

"Jones, estoy hablando en serio. Como capitana del decatlón es tu responsabilidad velar por el bien del equipo. Confío en que resuelvas el problema con Parker,"

Ella lo miró fijamente. Dios, para tener 16 años era bastante intimidante. "Usted quiere que eche a Parker del equipo,"

El Señor Harrington sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. "¡No! Absolutamente no. Peter es de las mejores piezas que tenemos en el equipo."

"Sin embargo siempre falta a las prácticas, y en ocasiones hasta a los torneos," continuó ella, quitándose polvo inexistente de su chaqueta negra. "Yo no puedo arreglar eso; no es mi culpa que no tenga sentido de la responsabilidad. Creo que la solución más lógica es sacarlo del equipo."

"No, Jones, no." Harrington suspiró. Esto era como esos videos de gatos tirando vasos de vidrio al piso sólo para llevarle la contraria a sus dueños. ¿Por qué diablos había decidio trabajar con adolescentes? Ahora le dolía la cabeza las 24 horas del día. "No vas a sacar a Parker. Lo necesitamos. Está bien, no le digas nada. Haz lo que quieras, solamente-"

"¡Hey, ya llegué!" Peter Parker entró a la biblioteca casi corriendo, agitado y balbuceando. "Uh, tuve un problema en mi casa y por eso no pude llegar a tiempo. Mi... perro se... enfermó..." Finalmente se dio cuenta de que la biblioteca estaba vacía, y se quedó ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos y la cara roja.

Jones se volteó, y lo miró con la ceja alzada. "La práctica terminó hace dos horas."

"Uh, lo siento mucho, yo-"

"Estás fuera del equipo." Sentenció ella con desinterés, poniéndose de pie y amarrandose el cabello en una cola.

El señor Harrington se masajeó la sien. "Jones, ¿qué te acabo de decir?"

Michelle se encogió de hombros. "Usted dijo, y cito: Haz lo que quieras."

Esto era una guerra perdida. "Necesito café." Anunció, encaminadose a la puerta. Michelle sonrió de lado. Peter seguía sin decir palabra, tieso como una estatua.

El señor Harrington ya había cruzado la puerta cuando recordó que su taza estaba aún en la mesa de la biblioteca. Al volver a entrar, se encontró con Jones recostada contra la pared a brazos cruzados y Parker tartamudeando nerviosamente.

"Yo sé que no tienes un perro,"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Interrumpió Parker, frustrado. "A lo mejor adopté uno... ayer. Y tú no lo sabrías. ¡O aunque lo tuviera hace años! ¿Cómo-cómo podrías saber qué mascotas tengo o no? Tú y yo nunca hablamos."

Jones se despegó de la pared y se inclinó en dirección a Parker. "Porque sé todos tus secretos." Murmuró ella, a un volumen tan bajo que el Señor Harrington no supo cómo alcanzó a escuharlo. Parker parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, con la cara roja y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Jones sonrió satisfecha, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas y con el mentón alzado. Dios, esto parecía sacado de una película de romance cliché, en la que Jones era el chico tatuado misterioso que intimidaba a la chica introvertida y buena con todos. Aunque, ¿era Parker realmente el chico bueno de esta película? El Señor Harrington estaba involucrándose demasiado en este drama juvenil cuando la voz de Jones volvió a llamar su atención.

"¿De verdad quieres seguir en el equipo de decatlón, Parker?"

Él asintió frenéticamente. "Sí. Es sólo que el internado de Stark-" Jones alzó la mano, haciéndolo callar.

"Está bien, te voy a dar otra oportunidad." Anunció, poniéndose la mochila. "No la arruines, perdedor."

Parker sonrió. Y luego, inesperadamente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero no era su usual sonrisa ladeada de burla o de sarcasmo; era una sonrisa genuina, y algo enternecida. Como si ver la cara de alivio de Parker la conmoviera hasta cierto punto. El señor Harrington quedó boquiabierto; nunca había visto esa expresión tan suave en el rostro de la inexpresiva y desafiante Michelle Jones.

"Sinceramente, es un poco raro que nos esté espiando, profesor." Mencionó Jones con fingida inocencia al pasar a su lado. El señor Harrington frunció el ceño.

"Sólo venía por mi taza," Se defendió. Peter se encogió de hombros, aún con esa expresión de que no sabía qué estaba pasando pero se sentía aliviado, y luego se despidió sacudiendo la mano.

Los adolescentes y sus cosas. Harrington jamás los entendería.

*

**2\. May Parker.**

"Una compañera de clase va a venir el Sábado a estudiar," había dicho Peter una noche mientras sorbía los espaguetis como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

May lo apuntó con el tenedor. "No hables con la boca llena," Y después cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho Peter. "¿Una chica?" Esto era nuevo. Y emocionante. "Espero que al menos limpies tu cuarto."

Peter resopló. "Es _Michelle_ ," Como si eso lo explicara todo. May lo miró con las cejas alzadas y él se revolvió un poco en su asiento.

"No sé quién es Michelle, pero no creo que exista alguien que le guste sentarse a estudiar rodeada de suciedad y restos de pizza." Apuntó. Peter rió muy a su pesar y le sacó la lengua. Oh, May adoraba tanto a su chico.

"A una tortuga ninja le gustaría." Se defendió Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

"Cariño, haz un esfuerzo," Comenzó a sermonear May. Con suerte y lo haría entrar en razón. "No todos los días invitas una chica a la casa. ¿No quieres dar una buena impresión?"

"Es _Michelle Jones,_ " repitió él "A ella no le importa nada que no sean sus libros y la justicia social."

Guau. Esa chica sonaba interesante. May le sonrió con curiosidad. "¿Y por qué va a venir a estudiar contigo?"

Peter desvío la mirada. "Um... ella va a ser mi tutora, para que no me saquen del equipo de decatlón-"

"¿Te piensan sacar del equipo?" May estaba boquiabierta. Peter sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

"¡No, no! Es solo que he faltado a um... un par de prácticas del equipo. Y necesito que alguien me ponga al día con los temas que tengo que dominar para la próxima competencia."

"Así que le pediste su ayuda a esta chica misteriosa."

"Ella se ofreció," Admitió Peter, meditabundo. "No sé por qué. Ni siquiera somos amigos."

May le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora. "Suena como una chica muy dulce. Aprovecha la oportunidad, Pete. ¿No te gustaría tener una amiga?"

Peter lo pensó por un segundo. Tenía una mancha de salsa de tomate en la mejilla. May lo limpió con una servilleta y él la miró exasperado, pero con cariño en los ojos.

"Supongo que sí. Nunca he tenido una." Reflexionó él finalmente. May le guiñó el ojo. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a la famosa Michelle.

*

**3\. La bibliotecaria.**

Peter Parker tenía todo un historial de llegar tarde a las prácticas del decatlón, y ni una sola vez en todos sus años de colegio había sacado un libro de la biblioteca. Marta Hudson sabía esto porque, bueno, era la bibliotecaria, y pasaba su tiempo libre observando lo que pasaba en su espacio de trabajo.

También sabía de Michelle Jones, porque a menudo le ayudaba a reorganizar los libros que desacomodaba la gente descuidada, y en ocasiones tomaba té con ella, entrevistándola sobre sus experiencias en la segunda ola del feminismo.

Por lo tanto era curioso verlos estudiar juntos todos los Jueves desde hace un par de meses. Ella como de costumbre, rodeada de un montón de libros y apuntes. Y él, mordiendo ansiosamente un lápiz y balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla. Mientras Peter desbordaba energía como un cachorrito hiperactivo, Michelle era impasible y reservada, como un gato que decide si eres lo suficientemente digno como para sentarse a tu lado y luego gruñe si tratas de tocarlo.

"¿Por qué mejor no estudiamos química?" Interrumpió Peter de repente. Michelle le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva y él se encogió de hombros sonriente.

"Tú no necesitas practicar química en lo absoluto, nerd."

"Pero los análisis literarios son aburridos." Él hizo un puchero y se inclinó hacia el frente, casi invadiendo su espacio personal. Michelle le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear, con el mentón apoyado en el puño. Marta miró por encima de su libro; ¿estos chicos estaban coqueteando? La biblioteca no era lugar para eso. Estaba a punto de chistar o llamarles la atención, cuando Michelle le chasqueó los dedos en la frente, alejándolo.

Marta volvió a centrarse en su trabajo, aunque aún podía oírlos hablar.

"Sólo quieres estudiar lo que se te hace fácil, perdedor. _The Lady Doth protests too much_."

"Oh, eso es de Shakespeare."

"Así es, ¿cuál obra?"

"Um... ¿La fierecilla domada?"

Le siguieron unos segundos de silencio. Probablemente Michelle estaba intimidando a Peter con la mirada en ese instante.

"¿Macbeth?"

Marta no pudo evitarlo y levantó la mirada. "Es Hamlet." Explicó. Peter se puso rojo y Michelle le sonrió un poco como disculpándose.

"Disculpe que hagamos tanto ruido, Señorita Hudson. Es todo culpa de Parker."

Marta rió un poco y siguió con lo suyo. Dos horas pasaron sin problema alguno, y cuando volvió a mirar en dirección a los chicos, Peter estaba dormido sobre el hombro de Michelle.

Ella conocía lo suficiente a Michelle Jones como para saber que no soportaba el contacto físico. Sin embargo, en ese momento no parecía molestarle el brazo de Peter que estaba estirado sobre el respaldar de su silla, ni el hecho de que estaba prácticamente babeando su adorada chaqueta negra.

Michelle paró de escibir por un momento y estiró los dedos. Parecía que finalmente había terminado su ensayo. Después volteó la cabeza y se quedó observando el rostro de Peter que descansaba a centímetros del suyo. Se veía relajada. Pensativa.

Fue el sonido como de un choque de autos lo que rompió la tranquilidad del ambiente. Tanto Marta como Michelle miraron por la ventana, y pudieron notar al instante que algo estaba pasando. Era de esperarse, después de todo, estaban en Nueva York.

Marta echó un vistazo a la gente que estaba en la biblioteca, y consideró si decirle a todos que desalojaran o si era más seguro quedarse refugiados ahí dentro. Mientras, Michelle apretó la nariz de Parker con dos dedos. Marta estaba a punto de decirle que eso era sumamente peligroso porque le impediría respirar, mas se dio cuenta del propósito de aquello cuando Peter se despertó rápidamente, respirando de manera agitada.

"¿Qué sucede?" Inquirió Peter, enderezándose. Se notaba sumamente alerta, como si no hubiera estado en el quinto sueño dos segundos antes.

Michelle inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, señalando lo que parecían múltiples choques de autos y varios objetos voladores no identificados indaviendo el cielo, y Parker se puso de pie en un santiamén.

"Tengo que irme." Anunció, buscando su mochila con urgencia. Michelle asintió, abriendo un libro.

"Ten cuidado," Murmuró ella "y límpiate las babas."

Peter se detuvo sólo por un segundo para rodar los ojos, y luego se agachó rápidamente para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla antes de prácticamente correr hacia la puerta.

"Adiós MJ, adiós Señorita Hudson."

Marta chistó. "Shhhh. Esto es una zona de lectura."

La risa de Parker al salir alivianó el ambiente de la biblioteca, a pesar de que todo era un desastre afuera.

*

**4\. Karen.**

"Esta no es la primera vez que decides seguir a esta chica," Puntualizó Karen. "¿Es una presunta criminal o algún tipo de amenaza? ¿Deseas que investigue sus orígenes o actividades extracurriculares mediante la base de datos?"

"No, no." La respiración de Peter Parker se aceleró. Karen consideró ese dato cuidadosamente. "Es sólo... una compañera de clase."

La chica en cuestión estaba caminando despreocupadamente en dirección a una tienda de libros usados. Peter saltó al edificio contiguo, asomándose por la orilla para no perderla de vista.

"Si se puede saber, ¿hay alguna razón específica por la que insistes en seguirla?"

Otra vez, los síntomas de un sonrojo fueron detectados por el traje. "Es sólo que... MJ siempre está distraída. ¡Mírala, está leyendo mientras camina! Podría pasarle cualquier cosa."

Entonces: una compañera de clase de Peter, apodada _MJ_. Karen buscó en la base de datos y dos segundos después ya habia recopilado y memorizado la información de la vida entera de Michelle Jones.

"No hay ninguna información previa que indique que le haya sucedido algo preocupante. Y en los últimos 36 días que la hemos seguido, lo más peligroso que ha hecho ha sido sentarse en la salida de incendios de su apartamento."

Peter resopló, caminando por la orilla del rascacielos sin despegar la vista de Michelle. "Ya entendí, Karen. Piensas que soy un acosador."

"No pienso nada malo de ti, Peter." Aclaró la I.A "Simplemente estoy tratando de entender tu comportamiento, o la lógica detrás de tus acciones."

"No hay ninguna lógica, Karen." Rió Peter, avergonzado "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no se meta en problemas ni le pasa nada malo. ¡No conoces el carácter que tiene! Sería capaz de enseñarle el dedo medio al Soldado de Invierno sin sentirse intimidada ni por un segundo-"

No pudo terminar de hablar porque un sonido de forcejeo fue percibido tanto por el traje como por el sentido arácnido de Peter. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba balanceándose en telarañas frenéticamente para llegar lo antes posible al origen del sonido.

Sin embargo, cuando Peter aterrizó en el callejón, lo que se encontró fue a Michelle Jones presionando una navaja contra la espalda de un sujeto que parecía un transeúnte normal.

"¿Estás seguro de que tu amiga no es una amenaza?" Inquirió Karen. Peter sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

"Estoy seguro. No-no sé qué está pasando-" La voz de Peter hizo que Michelle volteara la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía al sujeto inmovilizado en una llave bastante compleja.

Peter se aclaró la garganta. "Uhm, hola señorita, supongo que esto no es lo que parece."

Michelle lo miró con seriedad. El sujeto seguía revolviendose en su agarre contra la pared. "¿Qué es lo que parece?"

Peter lo dudó por unos segundos "Que estás cometiendo un robo a mano armada."

Ella sonrió de lado, con unos mechones de ese cabello tan curiosamente revoltoso tapándole la cara. Karen guardó para analizar más tarde el hecho de que el corazón de Peter se aceleró considerablemente.

"Podría ser. Eso, o me estoy defendiendo de un pervertido que trató de acorralarme en un callejón con esta navaja," Michelle se encogió de hombros "En fin, es mi palabra contra la tuya, o la de este tipo. Así que sugiero que antes de arrestarme revises las cintas de seguridad del edificio contiguo, probablemente muestren un buen ángulo-"

"Yo te creo," Interrumpió Peter. "No hace falta, yo te creo. Por cierto, um, el hecho de que lo hayas detenido tú sola es, como, super cool."

La sonrisa de Michelle se hizo más grande. "Lo sé," Ella soltó al delincuente, y cuando esté iba a correr, le hizo una zancadilla, haciéndolo caer al suelo. "¿Ves que puedo defenderme sola? No necesito que me sigas todos los días como un stalker."

"Oh, ella lo sabe, Peter." Señaló Karen. Él parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, o de asma. Karen se cercioró de que su respiración y sus latidos no se salieran de lo recomendado, y luego decidió no agregar más comentarios.

"Um, no sé de qué habla, señorita..."

Michelle rodó los ojos y apuntó con el mentón al sujeto que estaba tirado en el suelo. "¿No le puedes tirar un par de telarañas para que termine de aprender su lección?"

Peter obedeció al instante, cubriendo al tipo en todas las telarañas que le fue posible.

"Quedará adherido al suelo en un estado de inmovilidad por 3,5 horas." Anunció Karen.

Peter resopló. "Se merece eso y más."

Michelle, quien no podía oír la voz de Karen así que sólo escuchó la respuesta de Peter, sonrió un poco. "Te quité la oportunidad de defenderme del mal de New York. ¿Decepcionado, Spidey?"

"Para nada," Se apresuró a decir Peter. Michelle se cruzó de brazos, recostada a la pared del callejón. 21,3 segundos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos articulara palabra. Karen estaba a punto de ofrecer alternativas de conversaciones viables cuando Peter finalmente volvió a encontrar su voz. "Um, ¿no quieres un... aventón a casa?"

Michelle guardó la navaja en su mochila. Otra vez, Karen pretendía agregar una observación acerca de aquello, pero en ese momento Michelle aceptó. "Como quieras, licras."

Otra vez, el corazón de Peter estaba latiendo como loco. Karen estaba llegando a la conclusión de que esta chica era peligrosa para su salud. Peter lanzó una telaraña al edificio más alto que encontró, y estiró su brazo libre, invitándola.

Michelle bufó. "Ni creas que me vas a llevar agarrada de la cintura como si esto fuera el episodio IV de Star Wars."

Peter rió. Sonaba encantado, y un poco como si estuviera haciendo un puchero - a pesar de que Michelle no podía verlo a través de la máscara, y Karen sólo lo detectaba porque estaba programada para conocer cada una de sus expresiones y cada aspecto de su carácter -.

"¿Entonces cómo te voy a llevar?"

"Así." Ella caminó detrás suyo, y se subió a su espalda. Peter se aseguró de que sus brazos estuvieran bien agarrados de su cuello e inhaló profundamente. Algunos mechones rebeldes de Michelle le tapaban la cara debido al viento, pero Karen dedujo que Peter lo sabía, mas no tenía ningún problema con ello.

"Okey, agárrate fuerte."

Peter adoraba balancearse de edificio a edificio, sentir el viento soplarle en la cara. Karen tenía ese conocimiento almacenado, porque Peter Parker era muy hablantín y tendía a narrarle cómo se sentía y qué se pasaba por su cabeza todo el tiempo. No obstante, nunca había detectado sus niveles de serotonina tan altos. - En otras palabras, nunca lo había sentido _tan_ feliz -.

*

**5\. Ned Leeds.**

Ned había notado la tensión romántica no resuelta entre MJ y Peter ya meses atrás. Era un hecho tangible.

Pero, ¿resolver esa tensión? Eso era Misión Imposible™.

"Tienes un crush en Michelle Jones," había dicho un Viernes durante la noche de películas, y Peter saltó hasta quedar pegado al techo, literalmente.

"¿Qué diablos, amigo?"

Ned casi se echa a reír. Pero esto era un tema serio; un momento de confesiones entre bros.

"La has mencionado cinco veces en los últimos treinta minutos, sin mencionar de que cada vez que pone un mensaje en nuestro grupo de whatsapp sonríes como idiota."

Ned lo observó bajarse del techo y tratar de actuar casual. Tenía la cara roja. "¿Acaso no puede existir la amistad entre hombres y mujeres sin ningún interés amoroso de por medio?" Balbuceó Peter. "MJ llamaría eso un pensamiento heteronormativo,"

"La estás citando de nuevo. Pete, es hora de detenerse. Si te gusta Michelle, ¿por qué no se lo dices?"

"¡Porque no me gusta!" Chilló Peter, con las manos en el aire. "Mira, amigo, objetivamente puedo ver que MJ es super cool e inteligente y como, demasiado atractiva. Es decir, ¿viste ese día que se quedó a dormir y se puso mi pijama? Cómo alguien puede verse tan bien con una pijama toda vieja y estirada-"

Ned lo miró con las cejas alzadas. Era increíble.

"Objetivamente," Se defendió Peter al leer su mirada. "Cualquier persona podría, _objetivamente_ , ver todas esas cosas en MJ."

Por lo que Ned concluyó que Peter ya era un caso perdido.

Con MJ había sido mucho más fácil, pero diez veces más desastroso.

"Tienes un crush en Peter." Había dicho Ned un Lunes, mientras estaban sólos los dos haciendo la tarea de Historia en el sillón de su casa.

Michelle siguió tomando apuntes, sin dignarse en alzar la mirada. "Ew, ¿Parker? Jamás." Y después, susurrando misteriosamente, "Pero te voy a confesar que tengo un crush en Spider-Man."

Ned sonrió triunfante. "¡Osea que _sí_ tienes un crush en Peter!" Y luego se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Michelle sonrió de lado, burlona, y le guiñó el ojo. "Era obvio, pero gracias por confirmarlo."

Así que, en fin, eso había pasado.

Peter casi entra en pánico cuando Ned le dijo que - aunque no había sido su intención - le había contado su secreto a MJ. Pero después terminó por dejarse caer en la cama y taparse la cara con las manos.

"Bueno, al menos ya no tengo que inventar excusas idiotas." Había exhalado Peter, derrotado.

Lo cual era cierto. Después de aquello Peter no tuvo que volver a inventar que tenía que llevar al perro al veterinario, porque podía hablar sobre Spider-Man libremente frente a MJ sin necesidad de mentir, y Ned no volvió a insinuar ni mencionar nada relacionado al crush-mutuo entre sus dos mejores amigos, - por miedo a decir otra estupidez -.

Por lo tanto Ned se limitó a observar de cerca la manera en que Michelle le sonreía cómplice a Peter cada vez que éste le compraba un té por las mañanas, o cómo Pete reía con esa mezcla entre adoración y exasperación cuando Michelle se burlaba de Anakin Skywalker durante la noche de películas, con los tobillos en su regazo y la nariz pegada a un libro.

Pero fue una noche de Septiembre que Ned sintió que las cosas comenzaban a fluir de la manera adecuada.

"Hoy me toca dormir en el sofá." Había dicho Peter, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisilla inocente y ya hasta con sus pantalones de Hello Kitty puestos.

Michelle arrugó la nariz. "No, es mi turno. Deja de hacerte el mártir."

Peter rió, envolviendose en una cobija como si fuera una capa y tomando su almohada bajo el brazo. "No me hago el mártir. Es que en realidad prefiero dormir allí,"

Ned tomó su cepillo de dientes, listo para ir al baño. "Ese sofá está lleno de resortes y huele a queso. ¿Quién dormiría ahì voluntariamente?"

Michelle asintió, con el ceño fruncido, y Peter suspiró. "Es solo que es más fácil porque ¿que tal si durante la noche pasa algo y tengo que ir de urgencia? Prefiero estar cerca de la puerta y no tener que despertar a nadie-"

"Wowowowo," Ned lo detuvo, ya con el cepillo de dientes metido en la boca. Esto era información nueva. Y preocupante. "¿Cuántas veces has salido en medio de la noche a combatir el crímen mientras nosotros dormirnos y sin avisarle a nadie? Amigo, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es?"

Peter pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar, y Michelle parecía estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas, con la boca semi abierta en incredulidad y el libro que estaba leyendo olvidado por completo.

"Parker." dijo lentamente. Ned y Peter se quedaron esperando a que agregara algo más, pero eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Michelle solo dijo _Parker_ , y sonó como una advertencia. Ned casi sintió un escalofrío.

"Um, ¿MJ?" Peter sonrió tímidamente, rascándose la nuca. Era evidente que estaba en problemas y era consciente de ello.

Michelle se acercó a Peter hasta estar totalmente de frente. El susodicho no paraba de revolverse en su sitio, nervioso, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada con aquella intensidad inquebrantable. Ned estaba boquiabierto.

"Es mi turno en el sofá." Dijo MJ, finalmente, y le quitó la almohada antes de encaminarse a la sala.

"¡Hey, yo lo pedí primero!" Se quejó Peter.

Ned analizó la situación por unos instantes. "¿No debería yo dormir en el sofá, para que sea una decisión justa, como tomada por el Rey Salomón?"

MJ sacudió la cabeza, su cabello rebelde rebotando en todas direcciones. "No es justo que pagen justos por pecadores." Dijo, y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; dejándolos solos y confundidos.

Peter lo miró como pidiendo ayuda, indefenso y desorientado en medio de su propia habitación. Ned se encogió de hombros y se lanzó al colchón de la cama de arriba.

"Está preocupada por ti. Tienes que entenderla, amigo."

Peter resopló, escondiendose entre la montaña de cobijas en su cama. "Meh. No tiene por qué preocuparse. Yo soy cuidadoso, ¿sabes? Y además, el Señor Stark siempre me vigila."

Ned aplastó la almohada para que se sintiera más cómoda, y estiró los pies. "No sé, Pete. En cierto modo la entiendo, es inevitable ponerse a pensar a veces..."

Ned quería seguir hablando, pero el sueño lo invadió, así que resolvió dejar las palabras en el aire y cerrar los ojos. Peter no dijo nada más, y el silencio de la noche los envolvió rápidamente.

Eso, hasta que un par de horas después, el chirrido de la puerta lo despertó.

Ned no abrió los ojos, suponiendo que era Peter yendo en busca de un vaso con agua o algo por el estilo. Pero le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Peter susurrando desde la sala.

"¿Michelle?"

El sonido de sábanas moviéndose respondió al llamado, y algo como un gruñido probablemente proveniente de MJ. "¿Qué?"

"Uh, ¿estás despierta?"

"No, estoy hablándote sonámbula."

La risa suave de Peter hizo eco en el silencio de la madrugada.

"Uh, tienes razón, fue una pregunta estúpida. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no tuvieras problemas al dormir-"

Ella suspiró. "Ned no te deja dormir con sus ronquidos, ¿no es así?"

Ned frunció el ceño. Tenía ganas de gritarles " _¡Hey, yo no ronco_!" desde la habitación, pero a la vez no quería interrumpir el momento que estaban teniendo sus amigos - las charlas en medio de la madrugada siempre se volvían interesantes y profundas en cuestión de segundos - y no quería que creyeran que los estaba espiando. Porque obviamente no estaba haciendo eso. Sólo estaba poniendo atención a lo que decían. 

"En realidad esta noche no ha roncado nada. Es como un récord."

Michelle rió un poco. Ned nunca la había escuchado reír así, tan suavemente. Probablemente todo esto era un sueño. O una alucinación a la que lo había inducido un villano malvado que estaba tratando de capturar a Peter. Algo así.

"Ven aquí, perdedor. Te vas a congelar."

"¿Estás segura? El sofá es muy pequeño y tu mides como, dos metros,"

"Ven antes de que me arrepienta."

A continuación se escucharon unos pasos y más movimiento en el sofá.

"¿Acaso las arañas duermen sentadas o algo así?"

"Um, no es eso. Es que aquí no hay espacio suficiente para, um, acostarme."

"Como sea. Así puedo usarte de almohada."

Peter rió. "Eres como un gato"

"Deja mi pelo en paz, perdedor. Me vas a hacer nudos."

"¿Nudos? Es imposible, tienes el pelo más suave del mundo."

"A ti te sorprende cualquier cosa porque nunca te bañas y no conoces lo que es el champú."

"¡Sí sé lo que es el champú! De hecho hace unos días le pregunté a May si podía comprar uno que oliera a manzana como el tuyo, porque huele como, super bien-"

Ned escuchó a Michelle resoplar. "Guau, ¿cómo sabes qué champú uso, _stalker_?"

"No soy un _stalker_ , es sólo que cuando me toca dormir en el sofá y tú duermes en mi cama, al día siguiente mi almohada huele a manzana y bueno, también se te olvida que tengo todos mis sentidos aumentados como, por diez mil-"

"Las arañas no tienen super olfato."

"¡Aún así!"

Michelle se echó a reír. De verdad. Estaba riéndose de manera desinhibida. Sin disimularlo ni ponerse seria de repente. Ned podía oírlo claramente. Era casi surrealista.

"¿Ya te burlaste lo suficiente de mi?" Peter sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo.

"Te lo mereces." Sentenció MJ. "Ahora acomódate porque es tarde y necesito dormir las ocho horas recomendadas para alguien de mi edad."

Se volvió a escuchar el roce de sábanas moviéndose, y Ned volvió a dejarse caer en su almohada. Los minutos pasaron y el silencio se alargó. Probablemente Peter y MJ se habían quedado dormidos también.

Pero la voz de Peter reapareció en un susurro. "¿Oye, MJ?" Ned estaba ya con un pie sumergido en el mundo de los sueños otra vez, pero prestó atención a medias.

"Hmmm."

"Tu nariz está congelada."

"Y qué."

"No sé. ¿No tienes mucho frío?"

"¿Crees que si no tuviera frío estaría en este momento tratando de robarte calor corporal?"

Peter se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. "Okey. Okey, cool."

Y después.

"Porque si tienes mucho frío, sabes que puedes ir a dormir a mi cama, ahí está el edredón-"

"No, Peter. Lo que quieres es que me vaya para escaparte a corretear asaltantes en medio de la madrugada y luego reaparecer con un moretón enorme en las costillas y fingir que no pasó nada y eres invencible."

"MJ,"

"Duérmete, Parker."

"Está bien-" Peter exhaló apresuradamente. "¡Hey, no hace falta que me aplastes! ¡No me voy a mover de aquí!"

"No confío en tu sentido común." Murmuró ella seriamente.

Peter rió un poco, suspiró contento, y luego sonó como si hubiera depositado un beso en algún lado. En la frente de MJ, probablemente. O en su pelo. O podía ser en la mano, o en la mejilla. Quién sabe. A lo mejor Ned estaba ya imaginando cosas. "Michelle. Duerme tranquila, te prometo que no me voy a mover de aquí."

"Como sea," murmuró ella, su voz se escuchaba somnolienta y como ahogada por una tela.

Minutos después Ned también cayó en los brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó y se encaminó a la sala en busca de café, revisando twitter en su celular como si fuera el periódico. Se encontró a May recostada en la puerta de la sala, mirando algo con ternura en los ojos.

"Míralos. ¿No son adorables?"

Ned se asomó por encima de su hombro y los vio; Michelle durmiendo plácidamente con una pierna encima de las de Peter, él con un brazo enredado en su espalda, pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella tenía la nariz enterrada en su cuello, y él en sus rulos desordenados. Las sábanas estaban enredadas en los tobillos de ambos.

Ned no lo pensó dos veces, y alzando su celular tomó una foto. Pero fue descuidado, y la foto salió con flash. Peter abrió los ojos rápidamente, sobresaltado, y abrazó a Michelle con más fuerza, problablemente como acto reflejo. Después vio a Ned y a May y casi se cae al suelo.

Fue hilarante. May casi llora de la risa, imitando la cara de Peter que parecía un cervatillo frente a las luces de un coche. Cuando Michelle despertó amenazó con regalarle todos sus Legos a Thompson y vender sus riñones en la Deep Web si no borraba la foto. Obviamente Ned no la borró, porque obviamente MJ no le regalaría sus Legos a Flash - aunque de lo de los riñones no estaba tan seguro -.

Y es que a juzgar por la manera en que se había suavizado su rostro al ver la imagen, era evidente que en el fondo - muy en el fondo, quizá - ella también la encontraba adorable.

*

**6\. Tony Stark.**

"Sabes, Happy, tengo que admitir que extraño al niño. No puedo esperar para sorprenderlo en su cumpleaños," Dramatizó Tony, quitándose los lentes de sol. "May - ya sabes, su tía - le avisó a Pepper que había tenido que salir de urgencia todo el fin de semana, así que Peter tiene la casa sola y el pobre seguro que está encerrado en su cuarto esperando que algo emocionante le pase."

Happy lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor. "¿Tu crees, Tony? El niño araña es un adolescente bastante raro, pero me da la impresión de que tiene sus amigos y sus actividades frikis que hacer aparte de pasar los fines de semana en tu taller."

"Nah," Decidió Tony. El auto se estacionó frente a la humilde morada de «tu amigable vecino, Spider-Man». Tony le hizo una seña a Happy para que lo acompañara mientras se encaminaba a tocar la puerta. "Voy a entrar, saludaré al niño, él va a estar moviendo la cola como un cachorrito con sólo verme, y lo llevaré a alguna fiesta interesante donde pueda conocer alguna chica - o chico, no hemos tenido esa charla aún -, "

La puerta se abrió una rendija, y Tony alzó una ceja. "¿Señor Stark?" Balbuceó Peter, incrédulo. La puerta se abrió un poco más y Tony alcanzó a ver al menos su rostro completo. "¡Oh dios! ¿Olvidé que había quedado en ir a su taller? ¿Me perdí de algo importante? ¡Dígame que no terminó de diseñar las telarañas eléctricas sin mí!"

"Relájate, niño." Lo interrumpió Tony, alzando las manos al aire. "Vine a sacarte a pasear por tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué te parece, eh? ¿Un poco de tiempo de calidad entre superhéroes? Podemos ir a ese mundial de fútbol en Rusia. O a buscar dónde diablos está Hulk, o a beber cocos en una playa de Costa Rica. Lo que quieras, niño, es tu día y te reservé espacio en mi agenda."

Tony esperaba que Peter se quedara boquiabierto, o que comenzara a correr por toda la casa, inclusive que abrazara a Happy de la emoción. No se esperaba que el niño se pusiera pálido como un papel.

"Um, de verdad lo siento, pero es que en realidad hoy no puedo. ¿Quizás mañana?" La puerta se cerró un poco, permitiéndole ver sólo los ojos y la nariz de Peter. Tony comenzó a sospechar.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando, niño? Ya sé, estás escondiendo a Hulk en tu habitación. Te dije que esa amistad de «Smash-Bros» que tienes con él es un campo minado. Imagina que lo haces ver una de esas películas tuyas de Star Trek y se enoja al darse cuenta que Luke y Leia son hermanos-"

"Es Star _Wars_ ," corrigió Peter al instante. "Y el Señor Banner no está escondido en mi casa, lo juro. Es sólo que estoy.... estudiando"

"¿A quién le importa el sistema educativo estadounidense?" Se burló Tony. Y en ese instante pasaron varias cosas a la vez: La puerta se abrió por completo, revelando a Peter en calzoncillos y a una chica de expresión iracunda. Peter se puso rojo como un tomate y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero la chica atravesó el tobillo evitandoselo. Happy casi sufre un ataque cardiaco, y Tony estuvo a punto de dejar caer sus lentes de sol al suelo.

La adolescente en cuestión era delgada, estilizada, tenía el cabello enmarañado y era al menos una cabeza más alta que Tony. Lo que llevaba puesto eran pantalones de yoga, un top deportivo y un piercing al lado del ombligo. Lo que no llevaba puesto eran zapatos, camiseta, o la más mínima gota de maquillaje.

Y lo estaba sermoneando. Su voz era neutra e impasible, pero tenía cara de que le iba a arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco.

"¿Ese es el pensamiento que le inculca a un adolescente influenciable que hace todo lo que usted le dice? No me sorprende que hace un año este perdedor estaba convencido de que no hacía falta ir a la universidad. Usted tiene todo el poder económico y político como para influenciar de manera positiva la educación de nuestro país, pero en lugar de eso ¿qué hace? Criticarla sin hacer nada al respecto. No todos nacemos privilegiados y adinerados como usted. Muchos tenemos que estudiar y partirnos el lomo en este sistema que usted tanto desprecia."

Peter parecía que estaba a punto de explotar. " _MJ_ " Suplicó, y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego recostó el brazo sobre su hombro de manera casual. Peter pareció relajarse tan solo un poco, poniéndole la mano en la cintura. Aún así, todavía parecía que su rostro se iba a prender en llamas de lo abochornado que estaba.

Tony se volvió a poner los lentes oscuros, como mecanismo de auto defensa - porque vamos, él podía ser el mismísimo Iron Man pero la manera tan directa en que hablaba esa chica era un poco intimidante -.

"Okey. Primero llevas al baile del colegio a una chica que es hija del villano de tu ciudad, y ahora sales con Hermione Granger,"

Peter abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua. "¿Usted alguna vez vio Harry Potter?"

Happy rió un poco y Tony resopló. "Por favor, niño. Sé que soy demasiado genial para ser de este mundo, pero tampoco vivo en un universo alterno."

"Okey, pero..."

"En fin," Tony interrumpió, y se volvió en dirección a la chica y le extendió la mano. Ella lo analizó sin moverse un centímetro. "¿MJ, no es así? Peter se ha pasado todos los fines de semana hablando de ti desde hace medio año, pero conociendo al niño, supuse que probablemente eras un personaje de anime."

Esto logró arrancarle una sonrisilla ladeada a Michelle Jones - ahora Tony recordaba su nombre. Un día en el taller Peter casi echa a perder el traje de Iron Spider por contestar una llamada suya mientras tenía las manos enredadas en cables y corrientes de electricidad -, y aceptó el sacudido de manos con firmeza. Tony casi se sintió orgulloso. Lo cual era ridículo; ella era quien debería estar tratando de dar una buena impresión, no él.

"Tienes convicciones, eres directa. Me gusta. ¿No quieres un traje complementario con el de Peter? ¿A lo mejor te das una vuelta por Oscorp y vuelves convenientemente mordida por una serpiente radioactiva?"

Ella lo miró inexpresiva. "No."

Él la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Peter miró a Happy. Happy tosió. Tony alzó una ceja. Michelle alzó una ceja _más arriba_. Tony trató de levantar _más_ su ceja, pero no daba para tanto. Peter parecía a punto de tener una crisis existencial. Happy suspiró y se volvió a subir al auto.

"Okey, tú ganas por esta vez, adolescente." Sentenció Tony sarcásticamente. "Pero ahora no te salvarás de estar invitada a las cenas familiares en las instalaciones de los Avengers que _tanto_ admiras."

Tony esperaba que ella se viera decepcionada o asqueada, pero en lugar de eso sonrió con dulzura sobreactuada. "No tengo ningún problema con eso. Pepper Potts es una persona admirable, me encantaría poder conversar con ella o inclusive entrevistarla."

Tony suspiró y miró la hora en su reloj. "En fin. ¿Supongo que no quieres nada para tu cumpleaños, niño? Tendré que llamar a Mark Hamill y decile que se cancela la fiesta."

Peter casi hizo un puchero. "No se preocupe, Señor Stark. Gracias por pasar a saludar. Um, en realidad MJ y yo estábamos tratando de juntar dinero para comprar una pizza, si usted pudiera..."

"Okey," Tony se volvió en dirección al auto e hizo un megáfono con las manos para gritar en dirección al auto "Happy, pide una pizza y preservativos para que el niño celebre sus diecisiete abriles."

"Ew," Dijo Michelle, aunque estaba sonriendo disimuladamente ante la cara de vergüenza de Peter.

"¿Tú no quieres nada, chica? Ya que prácticamente adopté a Underoos, un niño más no es diferencia para mí."

"Sí, quisiera la caída del patriarcado y el capitalismo." Solicitó seriamente.

Tony asintió. "Lo apuntaré en mi agenda."

Michelle puso los ojos en blanco.

"Iré adelantando la tarea de Química, pero no creas que con todo esto me olvidé que no repasaste el cuestionario sobre las obras de Conan Doyle." Advirtió, despegandose de Peter y yendo a sentarse en la mesa. Tony se asomó y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba lleno de libros, lapiceros y papeles.

"Un momento, ¿de verdad estaban estudiando?"

Peter abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué pensó usted?" Se veía escandalizado. Tony se echó a reír.

"Por qué diablos..." De repente Tony estaba llorando de la risa y Peter aún parecía constipado. "¿Por qué diablos están completamente solos y semi desnudos entonces?"

"¡Oh! Es que habíamos quedado en estudiar hoy porque mañana hay competencia de decatlón, y MJ me estaba esperando en casa, pero se me pasó el tiempo patrullando y luego-luego un sujeto con un cuchillo estaba atacando a una niño, entonces yo intervine-" Tony dejó de reír repentinamente. Ya iba a comenzar a sermonear cuando Peter pareció leer su expresión y se apresuró a aclarar. "No pasó nada. Es decir, sí pasó algo, tenía una herida, aquí," El chico señaló una cicatriz mediana en su abdomen. "Pero MJ me ayudó a desinfectarla y ya se cerró. Por eso estaba sin ropa, porque el traje estaba, um... sucio. Y bueno, ella también se llenó de sangre mientras me asistía así que le iba a prestar una mía, pero justo en ese momento usted llegó. Por eso no es lo que parece, aunque sería _increíble_ , pero ella y yo no-"

"La chica es un buen partido." Aconsejó Tony, deteniendo su vómito verbal con unas palmaditas en el hombro. Estas charlas sobre sentimientos no se le daban, se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber traído a Pepper. "Tienes mi bendición. Ahora me voy. El Sábado sin falta en las instalaciones, no puedes seguir postergando tus entrenamientos de combate mano a mano con Natasha."

Y con eso dio media vuelta y se fue. Happy lo esperaba en el auto con una sonrisita burlona y levemente orgullosa. Tony supuso que ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza; algo similar a las típicas frases de abuelitas como "Qué rápido crecen, ¿no es así?"

Tony aún podía ver desde la ventana trasera a Peter congelado y en ropa interior mirando el auto alejarse. Tony volvió a reir sacudiendo la cabeza; el niño era todo un personaje. 

*

**7\. Happy Hogan.**

Lo que Happy Hogan no dijo aquella tarde es que él ya conocía a Michelle Jones. Que la había visto dormir encorvada sobre una silla de plástico al lado de la camilla en la que Peter se recuperaba un tarde de Mayo, porque al salir a patrullar una situación pelogrosa se le había salido de las manos.

Tony no lo sabía porque estaba con Rhodey en Wakanda en aquel entonces, y Peter había rogado que nadie le dijera, que no le dieran más razones para preocuparse, que ya mucho tenía en la cabeza y que no quería que Stark lo siguiera tratando como un niño que no podía cuidarse sólo. Michelle Jones casi le había arrancado la cabeza cuando le oyó pedir aquello, pero al final aceptó su decisión, con la condición de que al menos llamaran a Happy para que lo llevase al hospital de la instalación de los Avengers porque, en sus palabras: _"Es inobjetable el hecho de que los burgueses tienen acceso a mejores centros de salud y tecnología más avanzada que la clase obrera."_

Y entonces la había visto inclinada sobre la silueta pálida y quieta de Parker, que con las horas mejoraba el color pero seguía medio alucinando y anestesiado. La escuchó leerle en voz alta, recitarle monólogos y amenazas por si no mejoraba, y en una ocasión le pareció verla limpiarse furiosamente con el dorso de la mano unas lágrimas que se le escapaban cuando creía que nadie la estaba viendo.

Happy vió todo eso. Y estuvo allí también cuando Peter despertó de verdad, completamente consciente y con color de las mejillas, y le sonrió a Michelle como si fuera ella quien hacía salir el sol todas las mañanas.

Era bastante cursi y dramático, pero Happy podía entenderlo. Después de todo, en su tiempo libre le gustaba ver novelas mexicanas.

*

**8\. Flash Thompson.**

El equipo del decatlón siempre ganaba cuando Parker estaba presente. Lo cual _tenía_ que ser una mera casualidad. Porque Pene Parker era un idiota. En fin. Lo importante era ganar. Hasta la rara Jones se ponía de buen humor cuando volvían con un trofeo, y dejaba de enseñarle el dedo corazón durante lo que restaba del día. Era prácticamente un récord.

Pero el bus de regreso a Queens siempre era aburrido. Todos estaban desgastados física y mentalmente, y se quedaban usando sus celulares durante una hora, hasta que gradualmente todos los miembros del decatlón se quedaban dormidos en sus asientos. Este día no era la excepción. Sólo que Flash no tenía ganas de dormir, en lo absoluto. Pero tampoco tenía energías como para meterle papelitos en la boca a Leeds que iba dormido como un cocodrilo, o de sacar a escondidas el diario íntimo de Cindy y leerlo en voz alta. Así que se quedó con la cabeza recostada al vidrio, y cerró los ojos sólo para descansarlos. De todos modos la vibración constante de las llantas del bus no lo dejaría dormir.

"Mira." Escuchó a Jones decir en los asientos de atrás.

La risa de Parker le siguió. "Es... ¿el Señor Harrington versión transformer?"

"Respuesta correcta. Te has ganado una fritura."

Otra vez, Parker rió. Era desagradable.

"Dame, yo quiero intentar dibujar a alguien."

En el asiento contiguo, Ned Leeds empezó a roncar. Flash resopló exasperado y miró por encima del hombro a Parker y Jones, los únicos que quedaban despiertos además de él. Fue una pésima idea. Jones estaba literalmente dándole de comer al nerd en la boca, mientas miraba distraídamente lo que él boceteaba en la libreta. Desagradable.

"Adivina quién es." Canturreó Parker, aunque casi no se le entendía lo que decía.

"Que no hables con la boca llena, perdedor."

"Bueno," esta vez Parker habló claramente. "pero adivina quién es."

"Lupita Nyong'o."

"Noup. Una pista: Es la capitana del equipo de decatlón tres veces campeón."

"Hmmm." Michelle pareció pensarlo por unos segundos. La única persona con la que Jones se portaba tan relajada y con ese aire coqueto era con Parker. Lo cual era información que Flash hubiera preferido no saber, y consideró seriamente tirarse por la ventana. "¿Liz Toomes?"

"MJ," Peter se quejó, pero estaba riendo un poco. "¿Tan mal dibujante soy?"

Ella resopló. "Obviamente sí, pero fue un buen intento."

Después de un par de risas suaves e intercambios de palabras más, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Flash se volvió a asomar y vio a Parker con el brazo detrás de los hombros de Jones, mientras ella boceteaba concentrada.

"Parker," dijo ella, sin despegar los ojos del papel, y él alzó la mirada.

"¿Sí?"

En cuestión de segundos, la mano que estaba sosteniendo el lápiz estaba curvada alrededor del mentón de Parker, y Flash no tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia otra parte, porque en cuestión de milisegundos Jones y Parker se estaban besando.

Flash miró horrorizado a todas partes, donde todos estaban dormidos, y después otra vez hacia el par de nerds. Parker tenía ambas manos en los brazos de Jones, y ella tenía las manos juntas detrás de su cuello. Oh por dios. Esto era probablemente su peor pesadilla. Y era peor aún porque lo hacía sentirse bastante sólo. Es decir, ¿cómo ese perdedor había sido capaz de conseguir a la chica? Michelle Jones se suponía que era como algo inalcanzable. No es que Flash hubiera tratado de _alcanzarla_ en algún momento, pero era conocimiento general que la capitana del decatlón era demasiado misteriosa e intocable e intimidante para el mundo entero, siempre andando por los pasillos con su chaqueta negra y sus pines revolucionarios.

"Okey, cool," Murmuró Jones separándose al fin. Sonaba un poco como que le faltaba el aire, lo cual era demasiado para Jones la inexpresiva. Flash abrió los ojos como platos y por alguna razón que no comprendía siguió observando mientras Parker trazaba sus mejillas y labios con el pulgar.

"Cool." Repitió Peter, sonriendo como el idiota más grande del mundo entero. "Hey, MJ, no me malinterpretes, um, hace meses tenía ganas de hacer eso, pero... ¿por qué ahora?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Quería incomodar a Thompson para que nos dejara de espiar,"

Parker alzó la vista instantáneamente, y cuando su vista dio con la mirada horrorizada de Flash, se echó a reír, estupefacto.

"¡No puede ser!" Chilló. Flash pensó que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para burlarse de la manera en que a Parker se le quebraba la voz como si fuera un prepúber, pero estaba como traumatizado y congelado en su sitio.

"Consíganse un cuarto," dijo al fin, cuando encontró su voz, pero era demasiado tarde porque Jones y Parker estaban como en su propio mundo, burlándose a carcajadas de su cara de idiota.

Todos en el bus comenzaron a despertarse debido al escándalo, y el Señor Harrington chistó agotado.

"Thompson, ¿ahora qué hiciste?"

Flash titubeó, desesperado y confundido y algo humillado. "¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Jones y Parker son los que vienen haciendo escenas impropias en el bus!"

Todos en el bus lo observaron incrédulos, y el Señor Harrington suspiró y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. "No creo que estén haciendo nada que no hayas visto ya en la televisión. Ahora déjenme descansar, por favor."

"Pero, pero..."

El Señor Harrington lo ignoró por completo, y todos los recién despertados del bus comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos y reír en voz baja. Flash se cruzó de brazos y se resignó a mirar por la ventana.

"¿Oye, Flash?" Habló Leeds a su lado.

Flash lo miró a regañadientes. Al menos ya no estaba roncando.

"¿Al menos viste quién dio el primer paso? Porque May y yo teníamos una apuesta, y creo que Tony Stark también se había unido hace poco, así que si tienes pruebas de que fue Peter el que lo empezó todo, podríamos dividirnos el dinero..."

Flash se tapó la cara con las manos. En los asientos de atrás, Michelle Jones y Peter Parker sonreían enroscados el uno contra el otro.

*

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> La señora Marta Hudson es un personaje inventado por mi, porque en mi headcanon Michelle Jones viene de una familia ausente, - PROTECT HER - por lo tanto la única persona que podría conocerla un poco más a fondo sería la increíble bibliotecaria que participó del feminismo de la segunda ola y bebe té con ella. Su nombre es en honor a la Señora Hudson, ama de llaves de Sherlock Holmes. 
> 
> Me disculpo si la caracterización de Tony Stark no es la más adecuada. Me cuesta bastante escribirlo. Pero LO AMO y amo a Iron Dad™. En un inicio la escena con Tony iba a ser super angsty, pero al final decidí dejarlo ser feliz. El fic triste post- infinity war lo tengo en borradores y quizá algún día lo termine y publique. Who knows. 
> 
> En fin. Gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios, y nos vemos a la próxima jeje <3


End file.
